Misunderstood
by Emiliana11
Summary: Be careful what you say when angry. It could backfire and destroy everything you build slowly and carefully.
1. Chapter 1

Misunderstood

I know I should work on my other story but this idea just stuck me today at work so I had to write it.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

Magnus was foaming with furry. What did this … this impertinent Nephilim thought who he is?

You want to know how Magnus got this frustrated? Let me tell you then.

It had not been such a bad day. Ha had spoken with Alexander earlier this morning, which already made Magnus day this past week's really. He was even able to hear his angel laugh, something he rarely did since Jace had gone with Valentine.

They promised to meet for dinner later this day and Magnus could not wait for the day to end. That was until he got a Message from the current head of the institute, Victor Aldertree.

Magnus had not been happy when the heard that Alec was no longer leader of the institute. He knew how much that meant to Alec.

Not having another choice Magnus followed the call for his help, as if he had any other choice. He did not want to upset the Clave too much. Normally he did not even care what they thought about him but since he wanted this relationship with the black haired Shadowhunter to work out, he had to be nice.

But what had awaited him was even beyond everything he ever had heard from a Clave member. At first it had been their normal behavior towards Downworlders like him. This arrogant tone in his voice, asking him KINDLY to strengthen the wards and preparing some rather difficult protection spells.

But when it came to the payment, the conversation went down so fast.

"I think we agree that your usual fee will not be demanded from you right? After all this is also in your interest to keep your …. playmate safe from harm."

The high warlock of Brooklyn narrowed his eyes at the Shadowhunter.

"I beg your pardon I must have heard you wrong. And I will just ignore what you just said. The payment will be the usual. I will not discuss this matter."

He was still polite thank him very much.

But now a dirty smile appeared on Victors face.

"I am pretty sure if I let Alexander discuss this matter with you we will get the result we want."

That was it, no one, and I repeat NO ONE got so say the young Shadowhunters name like THAT! Like he was something to play around with, like he was a bargain chip.

The warlock turned slowly, very slowly until he stood all the way facing the Shadowhunter. The glamour from his eyes gone.

"This has nothing to do with Alexander. You let him out of this and I give you the advice not to test my patience. I do not have to help this Institute, this war has nothing to do with me. But since I want Valentine gone from this world as soon as possible because he is a big thread for my people I will keep from raising the price because of your imprudence. You will get my bill soon."

And with that Magnus turned on his heels and walked away from the other. He did not even bother to use his hand to open the door, a quick flick of his fingers and the door flew open with an extremely loud bang as it crashed against the wall. And a second crash when it was shut.

He could barely control his magic as Magnus walked through the corridors of the New Yorker institute. Little blue sparks dancing around his fingertips. His only goal was to leave this forsaken place as soon as possible. Ignoring everyone along the way.

He nearly made it to the foyer where he could create himself a portal which lead him home when he came across Clary. He would have ignored here, too had she not called out to him.

"Magnus? I did not know you were here …" When she saw he was looking kind of through her with a furious look on his face she lost her smile and her eyes turned concerned. "Is everything okay? Why are you …"

Magnus did not even let her finish.

"Don't take it persona Clarissa but I do not want to talk to you right now. To be honest I don't want to talk to any of you and I would appreciate it if I would not have to see any of you Nephilim for the next time, a very long next time. So if you would excuse me."

He did not even let her as much as take a breath when he walked away from her, hand already raised to create the portal. And as fast as the portal appeared, it was gone the second Magnus disappeared in it.

Alec counted the hours until he would see Magnus again. This day had started good with Magus call, and had gone worse with every hour that went by. His mother constantly got on his nerves that he should stop searching for Jace, that he was a traitor and so on. And the new head of the institute was not better 'my fellow Shadowhunters' his ass. He just wanted to go to Magnus and relax in his gentle, loving arms.

The young Shadowhunter was on his way to the foyer, intending to meet with Izzy to see it she found something on the scans regarding higher demon activity, when he heard Magnus voice.

What he heard made him stop in his tracks.

" … I would appreciate it if I would not have to see any of you Nephilim for ne next time, a very long next time …"

His blood run cold and he felt like somebody had rammed a Seraph-dagger into his chest and turned it.

Alec couldn't breathe.

* * *

Ok enough for today. Tell me what you think. Until next chapter ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, thank you soooo much for your comments. I am glad that you like the story. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

He had to swallow. He could not have heard right, could he? Magnus did not just say something like this. What had happened? Alec did not even know that the warlock was at the institute. Why did Magnus not came to him?

Alec felt his legs starting to wobble and he had to lean on the wall behind him before his knees gave out on him completely. His brain tried to understand, to find an explanation for this. But it came back empty. Why would he not want to see any of them? And his request did also include Alec, right? He was a Nephilim as well.

Swallowing a few times and blinking his eyes against the wetness that threatened to come through, Alec pushed himself from the wall and made his way back to his room.

The first thing he did when he reached his room, was taking his phone out of his pocket. Had Magnus texted him that their date for the evening was canceled?

No. There was no message.

Worrying his lip Alec calculated what to do. Should he wait for the warlock to send him a cancellation, or should he send the warlock a message, telling him that something came in unplanned.

Not being able to stand a rejection – and it felt so much like one – from Magnus Alec decided to write the other man a quick note, not letting him know that he heard what the warlock had said to Clary.

'I am so sorry something came up. We have to delay our plans for dinner.' He wrote. His heart clenching as he pushed the send-button.

Than he waited. Waited for a reply. For Magnus to tell him that it was okay, they would meet on a later day. A small note that he acknowledged it. Something. Anything. But regardless how long Alec waited, he did not even get a reply.

He felt like crying. It was stupid he knew. They had only been dating for a few weeks now. Slowly starting to get to know each other. Magnus was his only real support since Jace went missing. The only one who did not judge him for his feelings and decisions, who always knew what to say to make Alec feel better. But in this moment Alec felt like he was losing even this. And it felt like the ground he was shakily standing on was pulled away from under his feet.

Before Alec left his room, he made a quick trip to his bathroom, splashing ice cold water into his face and eyes. Taking several deep breaths he looked at himself in the mirror. He did not like what he saw. Exhaustion, wariness. He did not know how long he could go on like this, and with the only thing that kept him going seemingly gone, it could only get worse.

When Alexander arrived in the foyer he made a beeline for Isabelle.

"Did you find anything?" He went straight to the point even without a greeting. He cursed himself on the inside for his voice to still sound kind of rough.

And Izzy noticed. She looked at him concerned. "Are you okay big brother?"

He could only nod. "Yeah, I am fine."

He was not fine and as days went by it only got worse. It had been hard to sleep before, now it was nearly impossible to get a restful sleep. When Alec lay in his bed he stated thinking, and because of this he could not sleep. When he finally fell asleep he was having nightmares. Of Jace disappearing and now of Magnus leaving, telling him that he was a mistake. That he was like all the other Nephilim, that the warlock did not know what he saw in the young Shadowhunter to begin with. Leaving a pleading, begging Alexander alone in the darkness of his own mind.

It was no rarity for him to shot up at night because of this nightmares. The only thing he could be thankful for was that he did not scream.

The more night he had like this, the more tired he looked, the bags under his eyes growing bigger and darker and with his appetite completely gone he was also looking kind of skinnier than before.

As they hit day 8 of no connection between Magnus and Alec, Izzy had enough. When she was meeting her brother for breakfast – for Alec it was more like one cup of coffee and nothing else – she decided to make him talk.

"What is wrong with you Ale? You look like you haven't slept in days? I know you miss Jace and are worried but it is not helping him when you burn yourself out. Maybe you should go see Magnus. You always felt better after you talked to him."

The way Alec flinched when she mentioned the warlocks name was not unnoticed by her.

"Alec? Alec what is wrong? Did something happen with Magnus? You can tell me anything you know that."

She placed one hand on his knee, speaking gently to him like with a frightened animal. This was bad, if he had a fight with Magnus this would be the end of her brothers strength and she knew it. And when she saw how her brother clenching his jaw and how his eyes turned glassy, she knew there lay the problem.

"He does not want to see me Izzy. He does not want to see any of us." He did only whisper. Like saying the words out lout made them even more real.

Izzy was looking at him like he lost his mind.

"Did he tell you this? Because that cannot be true, Alec. Magnus would never say something like that. He is always happy to see you, to talk to you."

She tried to reason him. But the way her brother's face closes off even more made her even more worried.

"If you do not believe me ask Clary."

There was an edge to his voice and a hollowness she did not like at all.

"What do you want to ask me?" And just on cue the read head entered the kitchen, seeing Alec and Isabelle at the table.

Both of them raised their heads to look at her, but Alec looked back into his cup shortly after that.

"Did Magnus tell you that he did not want to see Alec, or any of us?" Izzy asked unbelieving.

And Clary was confused.

"Nooo … yes! But that was what one week ago? He stormed through the foyer and was really mad let me tell you. I do not know what happened but Izzy I have never seen him this pissed off before. But he did not say that he did not not want to see Alec explicitly, he said it more like … in general. I don't think that he meant Alec through. Why?"

Now she was looking over to Alec. Realizing just how worn out he looked.

"Wait, how did you know about this? Were you there? I did not see you. We did not see you. And I am sure Magnus did definitively not meant you when he said those words."

Clary tried to defend her warlock friend. But this only seemed to make Alec mad.

"He said he did not want to see any Nephilim. And I AM a Nephilim. So how could this not count for me, too?"

Not waiting for an answer Alec stood from the table without even finishing his coffee. Leaving the girls alone in the kitchen.

"What exactly is going on Izzy? Is that the reason why Alec is looking worse every day?"

The black haired Shadowhunter was gridding her teeth.

"I have no idea, but if Alec heard this than of cause he would also include himself. He would not even stat to think that Magnus had him excluded from this statement. And knowing my brother he had not contacted Magnus since then at all because he wants to give him the space he demanded."

She had not even finished her sentence when Isabelle was already snatching her phone out of her pocket.

"What are you doing, are you calling Magnus?" Clary asked.

"Oh yes I am going to call him and if he does not want to talk to me than I will go to Brooklyn and break his door down and stalk him until he will listen to me."

She was already dealing Magnus.

* * *

And that's it for today. Ouuu Izzy is in "protective-mode" what is going to happen ^^ Wait and see. Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. Thank you for your comments ^^ and sorry that the next chapter took so long, but you know how it is life always gets in the way ^^ I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3

Magnus did not remember how many drinks he had this day. He had stopped counting the last days.

When he had arrived at home on this forsaken day he was so angry. And on top of that Alexander had sent him a text that they had to cancel their dinner plans. Magnus had been so furious he had grabbed himself a drink, but after one sip he had thrown the glass against the next wall, watching it shatter into thousands bits of broken glass.

He had not heard from his golden eyed Shadowhunter since. He was angry, he was hurt. But he told himself to be patient. Alexander carried a lot on his shoulders. It was normal that he would cancel their plans no matter how Magnus had been looking forward to see him again.

As days went by Magnus lost hope that he would see Alexander again, ever. He tried to distract himself diving into work. It did not work out that well.

So when his phone ringed, he did not even take a look who called. And not wanting to handle any call right now, he answered.

"This is the connection of Magnus Bane, if you have an important matter please speak after the …"

But he did not even get to finish his lame imitation of an answering machine.

"Magnus this is Izzy. I do not care if you do not want to talk to me or see any of us you need to listen to me. It's about Alec."

Upon hearing the name of the one he loved, Magnus sobered up immediately.

"What is wrong with Alexander? Is he hurt? Did something happen? Is it Jace?"

And he was in full concern-mode.

"He is hurt all right. But not physically, more mentally. Let me guess, you two have not spoken or texted in the last days? Let's say … 8 days?" She asked pointing out.

"Uhm yes that is correct. But Isabelle what …"

"He heard you Magnus. Alec had heard what you said 8 days ago in the foyer!"

This time it was Clary that interrupted the high warlock.

"What I said? What exactly do you mean I said a lot at the institute biscuit?"

"Did or did you not tell Clary that you did not want to see any of us Nephilim in the next time." It was not a question. And as memories came back to Magnus he felt himself grew cold.

"No." He breathed.

"Yes. My dear beloved brother heard that. And of cause he also included himself. Wait. Didn't you had plans for that evening? I remember Alec telling me that the two of you wanted to have dinner. Did you cancel on him?" Now she sounded accusing.

"I did not cancel on you brother. He sent me a text that something came up and that we had to delay our plans. And I have not heard from him since then. I thought he needed time, I wanted to give him space. I was hoping he would contact me when he was ready."

The warlock heard swearing on the other side of the line.

"Of cause he would, this big hearted idiot. He thought that you did not want to see anyone and wanted to give you the space you wanted. He was waiting for you to call or text him when you were ready. Oh by the angel I love my brother but sometimes I really want to smack him over his lovely head."

"You have to contact him Magnus. Alec is miserable, very much so. He has bags under his eyes that are as black as his hair. He is barely earing – is he eating at all?" Clary seems to ask Izzy. "Not really, all I ever see him do is drinking coffee."

"See? Magnus please call him, text him, anything."

Magnus was barely listening to the two. Oh what had he done? It had not even occurred to him that Alexander could have heard what he said. And if what the two girls said was true, than he had done a horrible thing to his dark haired angel. He knew that Alexander was still new to this, he knew about his insecurities. He just hoped that he did not destroy all their chances only because he could not keep his mouth shut.

"Girls, I am sorry I have got to go. I have to make this right. See you later, bye."

And he hung up on them. Without waiting another second he opened Alexander's number and sent him a quick text. Asking him to meet him as soon as possible at his loft. He barely had hit the button before the warlock stormed off into the kitchen. Getting to work.

When Alec's phone vibrated, he flinched. To be honest he was afraid to look who sent him a text. But it could be anyone, even a fellow Shadowhunter. So with a heavy heart he got his phone to check. When he saw who sent him a text he froze.

Magnus.

He did not know if he should be happy or afraid. The text said to meet him as soon as possible. That could mean anything. Starting from continuing from where they left off, Magnus asking him why he had not contacted him. It could also mean that the high warlock wanted to end things.

But it did not make matters better if he delayed it. Swallowing around the lump that grew in his throat, Alec sent a quick text back.

'I am on my way.'

* * *

And that is all for now. Ouuu I wonder what is going to happen in the next and last chapter. See you then.


	4. Chapter 4

Misunderstood

Okay here is he last part for this story (I am sorry it took so long but life got in the way ^^). Thank you for your comments, they always make me sooo happy. I hope you enjoy the last part. Merry Christmas to all of you and may we all have a great healthy new year 2017 (with a lot of Malec in the show ^^)

* * *

Chapter 4

It took Alec not as long as he hoped to get to Brooklyn. Getting out of the institute had not been a problem. Luckily.

So sooner than later the young Shadowhunter found himself standing before the loft of his boyfriend – ex-boyfriend? He did not even want to think that word.

Preparing himself for the worst outcome possible, the Shadowhunter set one foot in front of the other getting closer to the one person that could destroy his heart or heal it.

Alec tried to tell himself that he would be fine no matter the outcome. He was fine before he knew Magnus, he was fine before the warlock started to pay attention to him. He was fine before he fell in love with the warlock, he was find before he was loved by the warlock. He would be fine again if all that crumbled to ashes. He would be, because he simply would not have another choice.

He would go back to how he was. Be a good son, a good soldier, a brother that was protecting his siblings, his brother and sister and very likely Clary, too. He would help Max when he started training and he would protect him with his life, too. It was all he was good for anyway. Keeping his siblings safe. They were all he needed, they were all he would be going to have.

With a heavy heart the Shadowhunter continued walking into the building.

He did not have to knock, when he stood before the doors they opened on their own. So he was still allowed into the loft. But on the other hand Magnus was awaiting him.

Stepping through the doors Alec eyes the loft with guarded eyes. He did not hear a sound, nor did he see Magnus.

"Magnus?" It sounded careful.

"In the kitchen. I will be right there." He had not told Alec to come in, not directly. So Alec remained at the entrance, arms behind his back, hands clasping each other, needing something to hold onto, even if it would be his own hands from now on. Alec tried to mask his face into a nonchalant expression. But he was not sure it he succeeded.

He stood there, like a statue, waiting for the inevitable. The way out of the loft and out of the warlocks' life would be shorter if he stayed at the entrance. His escape not so far away. If Magnus really was going to end this, he was not sure how long he would be able to keep a calm face, how long he would be able to fight of the tears that were just waiting behind his eyelids.

Slowly it became harder to breath the longer he stood there, waiting. And then finally, Magnus came into the room. When Alec saw him it was like every time, he could feel his heart beating faster and him losing the ability to breathe properly. He had to get himself together. Those symptoms were not helping him in this situation.

When Magnus laid eyes on his Shadowhunter, he wanted to hit himself. It was not hard for him to see what the Shadowhunter was thinking, was fearing would happen. He was sure Alec tried to appear calm but he could see the messy hair, messier than ever. His eyes were tired, glassy. And the girls were right he had big dark bags under his eyes. His jaw was set, teeth pressing together, arms behind his back. Like a soldier who knew that he was to receive a destroying message but waiting patiently for the inevitable.

It broke Magnus heart. And everything he thought he would say to Alexander was lost to him. It was clear for everyone to see that this young man had not been taking care of himself, but Magnus would redeem that. He would take care of this gentle creature now and he would do it right.

He knew Alexander was not good with words, so Magnus decided to let action speak for him instead of words. With his eyes as gentle as he could muster, the warlock slowly raised his arms, opening them wide, a clear invitation for the Shadowhunter to come to him.

He could see how Alec's eyes grew wide, how a slight shudder was racking through his body, his lips trembling visibly.

It was as if his angel was frozen solid. Magnus knew he had to proceed with caution.

Putting all the love he had for this wonderful man into his voice Magnus called out to him.

"Come to me, my love."

And this seemed to do the trick. So fast that Magnus did barely see him, Alec crossed the space between them and the next thing he knew, Alec was in his arms. His face was pressed into Magnus neck, his arms came around him, holding onto him for dear life. He felt something wet on his skin and realized that Alexander was crying. He felt the others legs starting to tremble, as if barely able to hold himself upright and Magnus hugged him closer to his body.

He kissed Alec's temple, the only place he could reach.

"I am so sorry, Alexander. I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you so. Please forgive me."

The words were only a whisper, but Magnus knew that Alec could hear him.

And when he told him "I missed you so much" he heard the first sob as it wracked out of Alec's body, his legs giving out under him.

It had been too much. All the pressure, Jace missing, their weak parabatei-bond, the fear of losing Magnus. And now the relief he felt when he realized that he got to keep this, keep Magnus. The warlock was not going to break up with him, he was not cutting ties with him. He still wanted him, still loved him. It was too much. All the anger, the frustration and the fear were bubbling out of Alec like a deluge.

Alec did not know how they ended up on the couch, him still in Magnus arms that held him tight, caging him inside their warmth and protecting him from the cold and bitter world outside. Magnus held him through his emotional rollercoaster. He was moving his hands over Alec's back in calming motions. Switching from whispering sweet nothings in his ear and kissing his head and temple. It calmed the Shadowhunter more than he thought. And soon he was not trembling any more, the tears ebbed away, his breathing going back to regular deep breaths inhaling Magnus intoxicating scent.

He felt Magnus scent pulling him under. He was so damn tired, crying was exhausting he remembered now. Good thing he barely did it. Alec fought for his eyes to stay open, but as Magnus continued to gently stroke his back, the Shadowhunter could do nothing to keep himself awake.

When Magnus heard Alec's breathe even out, he looked down at the young man. Realizing that he fell asleep a smile appeared on the warlocks face. He was not disappointed that Alec had fallen asleep on him, he had been wondering when Alec's body would take what it needed. He was just glad that it did it in his arms. Shifting slowly so he would not wake his sleeping angel, Magnus repositioned himself on the couch, lying down while guiding Alec's body half above him. He continued to stroke those silky dark locks when he felt Alec's arms tightening around his waist, keeping him from moving away.

It was a good thing Magnus cooked something that could be warmed up in the oven again. Because the last thing he wanted to do was wake the sleeping angle up. He needed the sleep and he would give Alec anything he needed.

When Alec felt himself slowly come back to the world of the conscious, the first thing he realized was that he was not in his bed, and that he slept extremely well compared to the last nights. He also did not have one of his nightmares which was a little win. He realized that he was holding onto someone, and that this someone was holding onto him in return. Taking a deep breath, Alec immediately recognized Magnus scent, calming him to the core. Wait? Magnus?!

Sucking in a sharp breath, Alec startled up. Only to find the warlock smiling down, well now up at him.

"Well hello darling. Welcome back from the land of dreams. How do you feel?"

He did not sound accusingly at all. Although Alec just slept the angel knows how long on his chest.

"I um … I was … I am …" Not knowing what to say, the Shadowhunter could feel the bush spreading over his cheeks, still staring down at the warlock that was still in his arms.

"Relax." The other breathed, moving his hands behind Alec neck to guide him closer to him.

And then Magnus was leaning up to meet Alec, showering him in sweet, loving, gentle kisses.

The first was on his forehead, which caused Alec to close his eyes, enjoin the feeling. The next kiss was placed on his left eye, followed by a kiss on the right eye. He felt Magnus continue on his cheeks, left than right. A kiss to his nose, a kiss on his chin, a kiss on the corner of his mouth – left than right. It left Alec panting, the want to feel those lips against his own growing overwhelmingly strong.

He felt Magnus speak against his parted lips.

"Alexander."

And finally he felt those soft lips against his own, Magnus tongue sliding into his mouth, kissing him deeply.

All Alec could do was moan, letting himself be dragged down so that he was laying flush against the warlock again. They kissed without haste but deep and exploring. Only separating for a second or two before one or the other was covering the others lips with their own again.

When Alec felt so dizzy with happiness that he thought that he would pass out again, he separated from Magnus lips to lay his head on the warlocks shoulder.

"I made dinner for us. You need to eat, regain your strength. Just say it and I will warm it up for us to enjoy."

He felt the Shadowhunter nod against his neck.

"We still need to talk." It was a statement, not a question. Although Alec was not in the mood to talk, he knew that they had to.

"I am sorry you heard what I said to Clary. I can assure you that statement did not include you. Whatever one of your fellow Nephilim is doing to drag my wrath towards them, I will always want to see you. Never forget that."

Another kiss to his temple.

"I am sorry, too. I shouldn't have canceled out plans. I should have asked you what happened. I still need to know what made you this angry. I am sorry I will act better next time."

This got him a low chuckle from the warlock.

"Let's hope that we will not get caught in such a situation again in the next time."

Again he felt Alexander nod. Magnus wanted to say something more, but just in that moment Alec's stomach decided to make himself know.

The Shadowhunter whined embarrassed into Magnus skin, while the warlock could not hold back a happy chuckle.

"Let's eat first, then we will talk some more. Get this misunderstanding out of our systems. And maybe you can stay for dessert and a drink?" Magnus asked hopeful.

And there was nothing Alec wanted more than that right now.

* * *

And that's it. The end. If you liked it I would be very happy to hear your comments. Not even 2 weeks until Shadowhunters starts *counting the days*


End file.
